


Log of the Long-Term Autonomous AI Experiment

by Rob Kelk (The_Fenspace_Collective)



Category: Fenspace
Genre: Fenspace - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fenspace_Collective/pseuds/Rob%20Kelk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2008: Always check your work and behave like a scientist when dealing with artificial intelligence. It's only good manners, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Log of the Long-Term Autonomous AI Experiment

\- log begins -

## March 22, 2008

A.C. delivered the first group of androids I requested - two characters from each of three stories by my favorite manga writer, and one character from each of four other stories I like. I owe him a fair amount of money and a few favors now. Maybe he'd like some of this liquid handwavium I have left over from building the _Epsilon Blade._

I've got the 'bots stored in the cargo bay of the _EB_ for now.

 

## April 1, 2008

Some of the handwavium I was keeping beside the 'bots has gelled. Weird.

 

## April 2, 2008

Okay, that was _very_ weird. I accidentally spilled the gelled handwavium on the Kohran 'bot, and her appearance shifted a bit where it landed. She's still Kohran, but she looks a lot more... _human_ now. I tried applying some of the goop to the Sakura 'bot and got the same reaction. Now to rub the bodies all over with the gelled miracle goop and find out what happens.

 _ **Later:**_ Same results with the other 'bots. I was half-afraid to see what results I'd get when I wondergooped the Skuld 'bot, but she looks just as human as the Sora 'bot.

I left the Yoriko 'bot for last. All the others, I could treat as a scientific experiment (even if it was a bit difficult staying clinical while wondergooping the Yayoi 'bot), but running my hands over Yoriko's body... her petite, pert, pretty body... I gotta go take a cold shower now. An _ice-cold_ shower.

 

## April 4, 2008

Started putting my space station together today, so entries may be less frequent from now on.

Only six of the androids are showing any signs of life: Agatha, Kohran, Natsuko, Sora, Yayoi, and (thank the gods!) Yoriko. I wonder whether this has anything to do with the fact that they all wear glasses, and none of the others do? I'm already starting to think of those six as "people" instead of "'bots". That might have something to do with it, too.

I've asked A.C. to hold my next order until I figure out why some of the 'bots aren't responding at all.

 

## May 2, 2008

The other four 'bots are still inert. I moved them into long-term storage yesterday.

Damn. I really wanted Yoriko and Saori as a policewoman duo for my station, but it looks like I'm only getting Yoriko. (Mmmmmm... Yoriko... No! Focus, Noah! Where was I? Oh, right.)

A.C. says that the six that _are_ responding are coming along nicely, though.

 

## May 21, 2008

Sora woke up today! I spent three hours just talking with her. She's so wonderful - an intelligent being that didn't exist yesterday, and wouldn't exist today if it wasn't for me. And A.C. And Fujishima-sama. She's got three fathers, but no mother; people might think she's weird if they find out. So I'm not going to tell anyone that she's an AI.

Sora seems to speak Japanese as fluently as she speaks English. Now I really wish that the Takako 'bot would show some signs of life, so she could teach me the language, but that doesn't look like it's happening any time soon. If ever.

 _ **Later:**_ I goofed. Big time. While I was enraptured by Sora, Agatha and Natsuko woke up. And... well... they saw that I liked Sora better than them. They both asked to leave me. I couldn't stop them - not without turning them into slaves, at least - so I gave each of them $5000, a cellphone, and an apology, and paid the Hermes Universal Deliveries folks to give them a ride to Starbase 1. (Not that I expect either of them to stay there; neither of them have the Trekkie mindset. But it was the first ship leaving my station, and they really wanted to leave right away.)

Damn. I'm going to miss them. And it's my fault that they've gone.

 

## May 22, 2008

Korhan and Yoriko woke up today! I was careful not to make the same mistake with Yoriko... with either of them... that I made with Agatha and Natsuko.

Yoriko's got her English-dub actress' voice. Her accent is adorable. Hell, all of Yoriko is adorable. And she likes me! I have to build myself a private room, big enough for two - I'm not doing _that_ in front of Sora. Right now, it's cold-shower time.

 

## May 23, 2008

Yayoi woke up today! She's the only one who smiled as soon as she opened her eyes. A.C. says that's a good sign. I think maybe Yayoi likes me, too.

 _ **Later:**_ She does, but not that way. Oh, well; I can't say I was surprised. At least she doesn't just like me for my spaceship, or my money.

 

## June 16, 2008

I haven't updated this recently; I've been too busy trying to socialize the girls on my own and put my station together. But I've got some help now. And that's all I'm going to say here, in case this falls into the wrong hands.

 

## July 12, 2008

That help's gone on his way. I was really getting to like him. So was Sora, for that matter; she gave him a going-away present. I felt proud of her... and that made me realize that I'm starting to think of her as my daughter.

I don't think of the others as my offspring, just Sora. Weird.

 

## February 19, 2009

Has it really been seven months since my last log entry? I know why - it seems wrong to be keeping a log about my friends. And they _are_ my friends. I can't think of them as "'bots" at all any more. And the title on this file - "Long-Term Autonomous AI Experiment" - is just wrong. So this'll probably be the last entry for a while, assuming I ever make another entry.

Yayoi's becoming friends with some of the Senshi girls. They seem to be a good influence on each other.

Sora's happy in the engine room of the ' _Blade._

Korhan's happy in the lab I built for her, just off the _Stellvia'_ s hull. She can make things explode out there without putting my life at risk.

Yoriko... she and I enjoy each other's company. A lot.

I heard through the grapevine that Natsuko's working for the Helium Police Department now. (Right now, she _is_ the Helium Police Department. Not that she'll care, but she'd better get some help soon.) She's a bit brusque, but from all accounts she's a damn good cop. So her personality's probably pretty close to what I expected.

I wonder what ever happened to Agatha? She seems to have dropped off the face of the Earth, or Mars, or Luna. I hope she's okay.  
  
\- log ends -


End file.
